Face Down
by Inu Youki x3 Summer
Summary: Koga is abusive to Kagome because she wont give it up. Inuyasha's worried. Kikyo's cheating. Koga's hitting. Inuyasha makes a song dedicated to Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome are relizing there love. normal Teenage High school stuff.
1. When It All Fell Apart

Face Down

This story is based on one of the best songs ever from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatas- Face Down, I got the idea form the song because I got this great idea that would work now only to put it in a story form.

The story. (well bigger summary) Koga is Kagome's boyfriend of 6 months now. By there 5th month together he started getting abusive. But Kagome think she so lost in love with him that its her fault and not that he's a controlling jerk. But Kagome thinks she loves Koga or she tries to tell her self that. But she's really in love with someone else. But he has a girlfriend who she despises and who despises her. He thinks he's in love with the despicable girlfriend, but he's really in love with the other girl who disposes his girlfriend. One day he catches his girlfriend with someone else. He tries to tell his friend but sence she believes she's so in love with him, she doesn't believe what her best friend is telling her and they break into an argument. Then he find outs that Koga beats on Kagome. He makes a song dedicated to Kagome hoping she finally knocks out of her trance.

(I tried to make so less complicated with out giving names but its pretty self explanatory so just read the story and you'll understand.)

On with the story.

Chapter one- When it all started.

* * *

Koga and Kagome were now making out at the drive in. 

"You wanna get in the back seat?" Koga asked very lustfully

"No! I told you I wasn't doing that with you I'm not ready yet."

"Oh! But You'll give it up to that damn dog! Damn Kagome when are you its always I'm not ready yet then when will you be!" He yelled back at her.

"NO! AND INUYASHA IS NOT A DOG! Don't call him a fucking dog yes he's a dog but not in though's terms. Drive me the fuck home I'm done with this date" She yelled putting on her seat belt. She crossed her arms and looked at him. Then something unsuspecting happened. Her face was quickly turned on impact. Her boyfriend of 5 months had just slapped her across the face. Tears stung her eyes but she bit them back. He grabbed her face and forced it to look into his now icy blue orbs, that were once a soft ocean blue.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do bitch. Your my bitch and don't forget that ok! Or there's defiantly more where that came from! I'm the man and I'll decide what we do! Got that!"

She numbly nodded her head and stared wide eyed at the man she 'loved' 'He's just cranky that's all...yeah..just cranky' She snapped out of her trance when she head an engine roar. He was going to drive her home she hoped.

"I'm taking you home ok? And if you tell one damn person of what I did I'll tear your fucking heart and deliver it to the Dog" Again she nodded her head numbly thinking that if she spoke she would get hit again. So she could only yell at her in her mind. 'You fucking pig, Inuyasha is NOT a DOG! He's a wonderful handsome human being. Wait did I just say handsome well he is sexy..wai WHAT! did I just say my friend was sexy?'

'Yulp admit it you've fallen for him since you two first layed eyes on each other in 4th grade. Duuhhh'

'Who are you? Why am I talking to my self. This is hardly the time the guy I love just smacked me'

'No he didn't he's not even here that's they guy you THINK you love and I'm your love conscience (sp)'

'Whatever just go away I don't feel good right now.'

'Ok but suit your self I'll be back remember Inuyasha..you..love him.. ha ha ha!'

She ignored the voice in her head saying that she loved Inuyasha and she really came back to earth when she pulled up in front of the huge shrine.

"Here, baby your home." He said like nothing tonight happened. She got out and walked around the car and he called her over before she went up the steps.

"Yes Koga?" She said plainly but was freaking out in her mind."

"I love you." He pulled her in for a short kiss, and then he let go of her.

"I.. I love you too" She knew he was lying he had just slapped her and he's acting as if he didn't.

"That's what I want to hear." He smirked as she turned around to walk up the steps. He watched her butt in her capris moving back and forth as she walked up the steps. She felt his eyes on her butt but ignored it. 'He may be drunk cause he WAS at a party his parents was throwing he said.'

Koga watched Kagome walk into the house and he started to talk to him self. "Ha! Don't worry my little sweet Kagome. I'll tap that one day in this relationship" He drove off into the night laughing thinking of his plan to get Kagome. 'That's it on our 6th month anniversary she will be mine like it or not'

**IN KAGOME'S ROOM**

Kagome broke into sobs. She cried and examined her face. There was a small cut from his claws, and there was a huge about the size of a fist mark on her cheek. "If my Miko powers don't heal this up I'll have to use make up DAMN IT!" She cried more and looked at her phone in her room. She wanted to call Inuyasha and just cry to him. So she did. She ran over to her phone and dialed his number. Ring ring ring by the third ring someone picked up Kagome controlled her sobs a little incase it wasn't Inuyasha who picked up.

"Hello?" Said a sweet voice.

"He Izoiya Inuyasha doesn't happen to be home does he?" Kagome asked threw quiet sobs.

"Yes he is dear, but Kagome what's wrong why are you crying? What happened what's wrong?"

"Noting Izoiya, I fell a little bit ago and I think it did a little damage to my ankle" 'God I hate lying to her she's to sweet to be lied to'

"Oh Ok dear, Hold on let me get Inuyasha for you, one moment" She put down the phone and Kagome heard a loud scream.

"INUYASHA! Get your butt down here!" Inuyasha rushed down the steps thinking he got in trouble for putting his old man's pant in the freezer.

"Yes mom?" He said threw pants.

"Kagome's on the phone dear." A sway of relief came across ed him.

"Oh ok tell her hold on I'll take it in my room"

"Ok" She picked up the phone to hear Kagome giggle. "So I guess you heard it?" Mrs. Takahashi smiled threw the phone.

"Um.. I think I hear people form Hong Kong complain about a loud noise, so yes" They both giggled until they heard another line pick up afterwards.

"Ok Mom got it!"

"Ok Bye Kagome"

"Bye Mrs. Takahashi"

"What's up Kagome?"

Kagome brook into a fit of tears. Her breath was heard and uncontrollable as she tried to talk sobbing after each word. "Inuyasha..he..he.."

"He! He who! Kagome what's wrong?" She cried more as Inuyasha was worried.

"Just please.."

"Hang on I'm coming over!"

He threw down the receiver with determination on his face. He jumped into his car and sped off with nothing in his mind excepts to help Kagome.

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow some time so hope you like it and if you really like or review but if you hate it shut your damn mouth and move on god damns don't you have a better thing to do then flame peoples sheesh. I have a couple words for you or a saying whatever you wanna call it. If you don't like it fuck off and read another story. I don't need you to tell me my story suck. It probly does but hey I'm a beginner. So just back off. 

Well hope you liked it enjoy. )


	2. Confessions & A Movie

Face Down

2 reveiws one day pretty good I say so. Since I'm not that great of a writer I'll live with that hopefully more come soon anyway one to the next chapter.

Chapter 2- Confessions and a Movie

* * *

He sped down the road _'Hang on Kagome just hang on 5 minutes its all I ask. Please.'_ Then the other part of his mind was thinking '_Damn I hope I dont get the cops on me.' _Then the argument started. 

_'This is hardly the time something might have happened to Kagome!'_

_**'So, why do you care so much?'**_

_'Cause she's my best friend and I love her'_

_**'See I knew it its bout time you cracked. '**_

_'Cracked what? Shut Up I ahve to get to Kagome I dont care if the whole police force is up my ass I'm helping Kagome.'_

_**'Whatever dude. And I knew you loved Kagome and you know it bout time you addmitted it.'**_

_'I dont love her that way!...Do I?'_

_**'You think bout kid I'm leaving'**_

_'Feh Whatever'_

He came out of his 'argument and drove maniacly into the the drive way and honked his horn loud. Signalling Kagome that he was there. Kagome heard the horn and rushed to the window just in time to let Inuyasha in. They stared at each other till Inuyasha noticed her face. His eyes grew wide. Kagome seen this and broken down and cried. He rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms and they both sat down well he sat her down on the couch. She buried her head in his chest and sobed. He patted her back and ran his fingers threw her hair. They at like that for 10 minutes until she calmed down.

"So he hit you?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

Never looking up because she was to ashamed. "MmHmm" She nodded her head against his chest.

'She's ashamed to look at me but why I wouldn think less of her...'

"Who, what, when, where, and why."

She sighed 'Well its now or never' "Koga, slapped me across the face, on a date at the drive in, I think he was drunk because he was at a party. I'm not sure we were making out and he asked me to go to the back seat I again yelled at him no. I told him I wasnt ready for it. He acused me of giving it up to you when I never gave it up to anyone. He yelled that I was his bitch and slapped me whn I orderd him to take me home" Kagome began to cry again. Inuyasha kept trying to hush her. Another 10 minutes and now all you heard was quiet sobbing. While Kagome was sobbing Inuyasha transfered everything to his brain and blushed about the thought of him and Kagome doing _it._

'**_See you do like her now your acting like Miroku'_**

_'You again, This is heardly the time again. You pick some bad times to annoy me. Why?'_

_**'Thats why I'm here. Anyway you thought of it I jsut brought you back to reality that you were thinking about it so dont chop my dick off.'**_

_'Shut up and leave me alone'_

'**_Whatever dude remember I show up at the worst times.'_**

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance well argument against himself when he felt Kagomes breath die down into a normal rate. "Is that all? Cause I'm going to kill him." He started to get up and started to walk off lifting Kagome gently and went to the window he started to jump out till something caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the ouch wench!" He rubbed where his head was just hit. "Damn you trying to choke me?"

"No! And I'm Sorry. Look he threatened me."

"WHAT? Oh that Wolf is done!"

"No Inuyasha Sit boy!"

"Hey I dont like being treated like a dog!"

"I know but thats what calms you down so you listen"

"Go ahead"

"He said that if I told anyone he'd take my heart and rip it out and feed it too you."

"Why am I always brought into this shit sure I'll always protect you but I think that wolf loves me more than you the homo. there not one second of his life that doesnt go by that he doesnt say my name"

"I know but please I'll handle this. Dont do anything please?"

"Ok but if he hits you again you fight back Ok?"

"I got ya. Besides I dont think he meant it. He kissed me good night and told me he Loved me. So I just think he was mad something must of happened at the party."

'Party...Didnt Kikyo say something about a party? Hmm Whatever'

"Wait what! He acted as if nothing happened?"

"Yeah anyway I'm done tlaking bout this do you want to stay here its already 1:46 in the morning and tomorrows well Todays Saturday so you can Stay the night if you want"

"Sure let me call my mom."

Kagome pointed over to the phone and jogged over to her DVD shelf to pick out a DVD. While Inuyasha made his call. It rang 3 times and then his mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh Inuyasha jsut my kid I wanted to talk to."

"Really why?" He forgot something...

"Your dads not happy with you, you know."

"Oh...He found his lucky draws?" He laughed uneasily.

"Yup, are you coming home tonight or are you staying at Kagome's?

"Staying here..Wait how'd you know?"

"A mother knows everything and tell Kagome I said I hope she feels better." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw she was fumbling with a DVD.

"Yeah ok. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait tomorrow where having a family dinner so be here at 5:00 it starts at 7:00. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"And dress good your dad got you a tux. You can bring Kagome too. I think her family was invited too."

"Cool, Oh really? Well I'll bring her I dont think her families going they away for a 2 week buisness trip"

"Oh thats right well I'll see you and Kagome tomorrow."

"Bye mom tell dad I said I'm sorry"

"Will do but I dont think its going to help"

Inuyasha chuckled "Ok bye"

"Bye Dear" They both hung up and Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her waist and stuck his nose in the crook of her neck. Kagome giggled and blushed at his antics. He inhaled deeply. 'Ahh, Coconut, Cherries and sakura blossoms. wait.. and the ocean hmm aw well it smells really great.' What he didnt know is that Inuyasha discovered something very **_important_**.

"What are we watching?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"You mean this whole time you have nothing?"

"Nope now what?"

"Something scary."

"The Hills Have Eyes?"

"Sure! I wanted ot watch that."

"Ok" Kagome completely forgot about her fetish with scary movies. "Pop that in and I'll go get changed your sleeping in your boxers and a wife beater right?"

"Yulp"

"Ok I'll be right back."

"Yulp."

Kagome left ot go get changed and Inuyasha put in the DVD and searched around in a small part of his stuff in Kagome's closet.The wife beater was like a muscle shirt it showed his abs, arms and chest very very good. He slipped off his shirt and put that one on (it was red) and then kicked off his pants and he was in his boxers. Kagome soon came out after Inuyasha was done Inuyasha looked over and his mouth gaped.

* * *

I know I know cliffy! but the next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow! Staying at myfriends hosue put me behind scedual. Plus I'm going to try and get my next chapter of The Hanyou That Changed her. Busy night but right now I have to have a pillow fight with my brother! Girls rule! Dont worry I'll kick his butt! 

Inu Youki Summer


	3. Arguments Of The Minds

HI! hehe...um yeah sorry its been what like not even a week lol but its all been hectic you'll see at the bottom of the story. Well Enjoy leave lots of pretty little or big reviews!

Kagomes thoughts-_Italics_ (in the mind part)

Inuyasha thoughts- **Bold **(in mind part only)

She walked out with a tight cherry red tank top that stopped right above her belly button to show a beautiful blue and silver dolphin haning as a belly button peircing. She was wearing black shorts that went a little over her butt (I know it sounds sluttish but hello there PJ's its not like shes wearing it to school like Kikyo would. Actually thats my Pajama outfit)

"Um..hey...Inuyasha..hello Inuyasha" She was waving her hands in the air infront of his face. When she didnt get a reply she blushed. 'I guess this is to much for him.' Then she looked at him and blushed 80times more. He hadnt put on his shirt yet. Her eyes travled down, nice tall toned chest with matching 6 pack abs. His toned arms haning there while his mouth still opened._ 'DAMN INUYASHA! When did you get that body!'_ She thought to herself at the same time he was thinking the exact same thing. But thats when both there "voices" decided to talk to them again

**_KAGOMES MIND_**

_'Oh My Gawd! When did he get that body! Why havent I noticed it before?'_

_'He's had that body since like 5th grade duhhh when you found out you developed feelings for him. You didnt notice it before cause he always wears baggy clothes'_

_'Uh! Yeah 5th grade year! I havent like him since...Have I? Besides that was the same year he chose Ayame...He loved Ayame not me.'_

_'No you havent like him since because you LOVE him now. He chose Ayame cause he knew you'd never like him, he built that body thinking you'd fall in love with it like you are now but he never show'd it off. And he didnt love Ayame he loves you, he chose Ayame cause you chose that Hojo kid'_

_'SHUT UP! I dont love Inuyasha I l...l.ov...e Koga...right? No he'd never build that body for me why hasnt he shown me then why is it now that I found out he has it? And how do you know he loves me? HUH! And I picked Hojo cause well he picked Ayame.'_

_'You dont love Koga cause you cant even say the whole word infront of his name but you can say it to Inuyasha's name. That day you had the party where you and Hojo had kissed you know the swimming party_ _well thats when he was going to show you but instead he wore the t-shirt cause he SAW you kiss Hojo. I know he loves you cause his coinsience and I can speak to each other. Anyway you'll relize that you to are with the wrong people. I have to go now cause he's starting to drowl haha see.'_

_'WAIT Hojo kissed me not the other way around and I didnt even kiss him back. And I threw that party to show my belly pericing off to him. But I dont believe you about him loving me.'_

_'Ok suit yourself but I know it more than you do ask your friends monday see what they say. Until then I have to go.'_

_'NO WAIT'_

_'Yes?' _

_'I think your right...'_

_'Right about what?' _

_'I do love Inuyasha but he loves Kikyo._

**_END OF KAGOMES THOUGHTS_**

**_INUYASHA'S MIND_**

**'Damn she looks hot why havent I noticed it before. And when did she get that peircing? It looks sexy with that tanish flat hairless tummy hmmm, WAIT she's my best friend what am I thinking.'**

**'The same thing she is, you love each other. She admitted it why cant you. And remember the 5th grade swimming party?'**

**'How could I forget she had that awesome belly peircing. Where she..kissed...Hojo...'**

**'NO you dufuse! Hojo kissed her. And how do you think she felt when you hooked up with Ayame. Just think for a second you no brained idiot everytime one of you two got a boyfriend/girlfriend. You or her had to have one to get over the jelousy. And P.s That belly peircing she got for you just like you built that body she's going gah gah over now for. Also why cant you admit that you love her?'**

**' No! thats not true! It..it..just..isn...is. Damn you! I have admitted it I do love Kagome... but she doesnt love me... she can't she loves the good for nothing mangy punk ass wolf. She'll never love a mutt like me. **

**'She'll never love a mutt like you cause she couldnt love you already more than she does now. She studders everytime she says I love you to that wolf. Ask her she'll studder.'**

**'How do you know all this shit?' **

**'Her conscience and I are best friends just like you too. And also she "found" the body you built for her so why dont you stop drowling over her legs and tummy and watch your movie?'**

**'Whatever. Besides arent I suppose to lo..love Kikyo?'**

**'Think about you couldnt even say I love Kikyo without studdering the same problem with her Now I have to go! Stop drowling your making a puddle on Kagome's floor'**

**_END OF INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS_**

They both snapped out of it and looked at each other and blushed looking away. inuyasha finished putting on his shirt. He went back over and picked a Movie a scary one. Why? He jsut felt like his instincts where saying pick a scary one. So he picked The Hills Have Eyes. He fumbled to put it in and Kagome went downstairs sometime when he was choosing to make pop-corn. She came up and he was in his shirt. Laying there on the couch. Covered up well the blanket was at his waist. He had the remote at hand and her instincts told her to lay on him (No not that way perverts!) She layed down her head laying on his chest. She plopped the huge bowl of popcorn on her chest. He looked down and she looked up they both smiled.

"What did you pick?"

"You'll see"

"Aww why!"

"Oh hush you'll see when the movie starts"

"Fine" She pouted and relaxed against his chest. Her head moving with the breathing of his chest.

The movie started and Kagome went bugg eyed she didnt like this movie she never saw it so she doesnt know why she bought it._ ''Oh yeah movie nights like this'_ Truth is she HATED scary movies with a passion but also loved them its just in the dark she kinda got scared of what would happen she knws the movies arent real but she just thinks they'll attack her if she's ever alone. Even though they wont. So she loves scary movies but just hates parts of her life when she thinks they'r out there to get her even though there not. (Get it its kinda complicated)

She watched the movie and within 20 minutes of it the popcorn was done and she was holding on to Inuyasha's shirt for dear life eyes never leaving the screen. Then the unthinkable happened...

**Haha! cliffy major. dont worry I'm going to write the next chapter VERY soon I promise. I love you all please dont attack me cause of the cliffy. I had to make up fir this chapter tonight cause I ate some bad shrimp along with my brother and pop pop and we kinda we think got food poisning. yeah it hasnt been pretty well we feel much better but earlyer I had to cancel plans tp get my brother birthday present for TOMORROW 8/02/06 and going to spend the night at Krista's house. I had a bad head ache I had to use the bathroom every 10 minutes to pee plus I had to throw up while I was there. I got so dizzy earlyer when my bladder settled down and my throwing up stop but my head ache didnt go away if I wanted to get anywheres I had to crawl. Yeah all day I've been feeling pretty shitty. So get off my back. The next chapter will be up tonight or the next day. And yes I know I've been saying I'm going to update my other stories but as you can tell I've been pretty busy tomorrow I gotta get a present throw a party clean all this other crap and my friend and cousin are flying into town. AH to much to soon schools coming soon so me and my friends have to hit the mall for school shopping. were going retro this year lol. well I'll ttul hope you like this chapter!**

_**Inu Youki Summer**_


	4. Snack Attack

HIII I haven't been around lately well I have but I've gotten lazy lol CutePsycoNhyper would know that lol we've had "arguments" lol more like compromises. like...

**Speedsgoalie 5:09 P.M.: **I'll trade you an elephant animal cracker for that call to free movie tickets   
CutePsycoNhyper **5:09 P.M.: ****hmm, tough bargain**  
CutePsycoNhyper **5:09 P.M.: ****lol**  
**Speedsgoalie 5:09 P.M.: **lol  
CutePsycoNhyper **5:10 P.M.: ****but nah, he's only supposed to call it in for past workers or family**  
**Speedsgoalie 5:10 P.M.: **okay fine I'll throw in a camel one too  
CutePsycoNhyper **5:10 P.M.: ****all right, i'm won over**  
**Speedsgoalie 5:10 P.M.: **lol

so blame her for the no updations!! lol no don't she's really cool even though I didn't get he movie tic grr you. lol

sighs I do not own Inuyasha on with the story.

They didn't hear the door open, being so enthralled in the suspense of the movie, or the footsteps as they made their way over to them….

Suddenly, without a noise, a Scream mask suddenly apperared in front of them.

"BOO!!!" The Scream masked yelled with a bloody knife in hand(fake duhh)

"AHH!!" Screamed the two teens, having been caught completely unaware.

"RAWR" another, disembodied voice called out, right before a Freddy Kreugar face appeared. With it's long finger nails in place.

"AHHHH!!!!" They screamed again as they jumped about two feet in the air.

When they both came back down, as things must according to that damn law of gravity, they had reversed positions. Kagome landing first and Inuyasha on top of her.

Realizing their awkward position, they looked at each other with a blush, they're eyes refusing to look away from each other.

"Get off of me." Inuaysha said in an annoyed, yet playful voice.

"_You're_ on _me_ dummy" She said in a smart tone.

Blushing once more he got off her and helped her up before both looked over to the two masked people who were currently tilting their heads in a "what did we do?" innocent kind of way….which was kind of hard wearing Halloween masks. Marching over to them, they tackled them down and snatched the masks off to reveal…. Sango and Miroku waving nervously and sweat dropping.

"H..hi" they said with grinning faces.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, looked back at them….and then hit them on the top of the head.

"Oww!" both cried as they grew bumps on their heads.

"Ouch you homo's whatcha do that for?!" yelled Sango.

"You sca..."Inuyasha started before stopping himself

"Wait…. what was that?" Miroku asked with a mischievous grin.

"You… _surprised_ us" Kagome replied, saving Inuyasha

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Riiiiiiight" they both replied laughing.

"Anyway," Kagome said, trying to change the subject," you guys wanna finish watching the movie with us?"

"We thought you'd never ask. What movie?" asked Miroku.

"The Hills Have Eyes." Inuyasha said plainly.

"OOH! I've wanted to see that!" Sango said excitedly, "didn't you say you wanted to too Miroku?"

"Yeah!" He replied with a broad smile as he and Sango made themselves comfortable.

"Well since I've seen half the movie I'll go make more pop-corn" Kagome said starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Okay and I'm taking a potty break" Inuyasha stated following her downstairs.

Miroku and Sango had to laugh at his choice of words. Kagome giggled before leaving and Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha followed Kagome downstairs; too mesmerized by her perfect curves and amazing butt to realize he had already walked past the upstairs bathroom. Kagome got to the top of the stairs and, stopping at the railings, turned to look at Inuyasha smugly.

"Ah hum…." she "cleared" her throat, her smug look not disappearing.

" Um….hi…." Inuyasha said as he waved rather stupidly "I figured I'd help you make more pop-corn and bring up the snacks…." He said with an 'too-innocent' look on his face, he knew he had been caught.

"I figured since there's a bathroom down there it would be easier…" he finished lamely/

"Riiiight, okay. And Inuaysha?" She said with her voice turning from amusing to questioning.

"Yes?" He said thinking he was off the hook.

"Is my butt really that appealing?" She laughed before walking towards the kitchen and leaving behind a dumbfounded Inuyasha.

'pshht you don't know how much Kagome' he thought after gathering his senses

Inuyasha left to go to the bathroom, while Kagome continued towards the kitchen on her mission to find pop corn.

Coming out of the bathroom a little later, Inuyasha made his way into the kitchen and turned towards the cupboard, where ALL the snacks where hidden. You see…the thing you have to know is, Kagome is very…._protective.._when it comes to her snacks...

An eye scanner, fingerprint analyzer, three different kinds of combinations, smith's lock and special "non copyable" key with a special design for the keyhole which was made out of fireproof steel were involved…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at it

"Yes.?"

"...why is it that you have ALL of this for your cupboard….and yet the rest of your house has absolutely no security?"

"Hmm I dont know…" Kagome said, actually pondering the question, " all I know is that I don't mess around when it comes to my snacks….i NEED them to survive…"

"Oh please" Inuyasha said, playfully rolling his eyes at her

"Seriously! I would DIE without my magically delicious sugary treats!" Kagome insisted

"Okay okay." Inuyasha said, his hands up in defense mode.

Since his info was inputted in the scanners and he had keys to the locks, all it took was a little beep here and a click there and he was soon inside a walk-in cupboard. Looking around at the vast spaced room of sugar and junk food, he grabbed some spray cheese ritz crackers, Doritos chips, tortillas chips, salsa, cookies, soda, some pocky (just had to add it in there ;D) and everything else he could fit in his arms.

While he gathered all his snacks, yes HIS snacks, everyone else could get their own damn things!, he turned in time to see Kagome drop something shiny.

Being the gentleman that he was he bent down to pick it up (ok, ok, he just really likes shiny things and wanted to see what it was).

Standing back up, he bumped into something….soft…you see, just as he was raising his head, Kagome had decided to turn around after seeing Inuyasha had strawberry pocky out the corner of her eye, just in time to have his face collide with her….breasts.

And so there he was, bending down to pick up the knife, which is what the shiny thing turned out to be, that she was planning on using to cut the packs of butter and pop-corn. And as he looked up to find out what the soft thing was and next thing he knew. HELLO! He blushed after he realized what it was and totally forgot about any other of Kagome's parts…including her incredibly red face….

"Uh hem"

Mumbling something that sounded like "aww shit!" under his breath, he looked up at his best friend with a nervous and slightly blushing face.

"Hi Kagome…um… yeah I was just picking this up.. and well I looked up and…yeah, I accidently…I mean, I they were in my..yeah.. " he said while his heart beat about a million times a minute "Uh…I'm…I'm gonna go check on Miroku and Sango. BYE"

He dashed up the steps to her bedroom dropping a few of the snacks but not even daring to look back. (haha!)

Getting ove rher blush her mind snapped back to reality. "Inuyasha TAKAHASHI when I get up there your so dead!"

Hearing this threat he ran faster coming close to the door he yelled for Miroku to open it or rather "SOME ONE OPEN THE DOOR QUICK!" Sango jogged over when Inuyasha was coming close he smashed into the door as she was peaking threw to see what was going on.. BOOM she was knocked back to the wall.

"What the.. fuck? INUYASHA!" She looked over to see him panting and all the snacks all over the floor. She walked over and gathered them up on the table near the couch. She looked back and seen his trails of snacks.

"UHG! Inuyasha we cant leave you alone for a couple minutes and your already causing trouble?"

"It was an accident I swear!"

"What happened?" Miroku piped in.

"Um... ask Kagome" Kagome was walking in the room with 4 bowls (big!) of pop-corn.

"YELP! Sango save me!"

"Kagome.. What happened down there"

Kagome put on this sweet smile, "Whatever do you mean?"

Sango turned around. "Inuyasha..."

"But.. I.. and..than snacks..pop-corn, the knife.. AH forget it!"

"Okay then lets watch the movie!"

They popped in the movie Sango and Miroku cuddled on the love seat and Inuyasha plus Kagome. Inuyasha was a little nervous about having Kagome cuddled next to him.

Sango and Miroku's position- Miroku was sitting down and Sango layed down over him. Well just her legs. She layed down so her head could rest on the pillow near the arm of the chair.

Inuyasha and Kagome's position- It was similar to Sango and Miroku's. They were both sitting up but Kagome's legs were placed over his.

Finally I updated, I hope you all enjoy.

Oh and before I forget this chapter was Co-written with CutePsycoNHyper (THANK YOU! "Kagome!")


	5. Pillow Fights?

Wow, I know I know it's been awhile please don't yell. I get that a lot; I'm here and ready aren't I?

I decided to delete chapter 5 cause that's when it got off track. So ready?

Finishing the movie, the group of teens sat up stretching and yawning sleeply…

"So," Miroku said, holding back a yawn, "what's next?"

Kagome put her hand to her chin thinking even as she struggled to remain awake, while Inuyasha stretched his arms in front of him and looked at his watch.

"Well, its 1:02am, I suppose we go to sleep?" Inuyasha suggested as he looked around the room, Sango was sitting on a couch, her head drooping.

"Besides," he continued, "It doesn't seem like any of us can stay awake much longer."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed as she pulled out some blankets and gave them to Inu and Miroku, "too tired today."

"All right," Kagome said as she started pushing the boys out of the room, "you two know where to go….so if you don't mind…..get the hell out while we change."

"Aww," Inuyasha said as he made his best puppy dog pout, "do we have to?"

"Nah, you don't have to…" Sango said, having woken up from her light sleep.

"What?! Seriously?" Miroku asked, all previous drowsiness leaving his mind.

There IS a god! He thought as he quickly made himself comfortable for the show…

"No, you don't have to leave," Sango continued as she smiled at him sweetly, "….because we're kicking you out!"

And, as if planned, the two girls grabbed pillows and started beating them until feathers started coming out.

Of course, the only problem was that after the boys realized that they were getting no show, they decided to retaliate, and grabbed the pillows out of their hands to defend attack back. Screaming, the girls retreated to their fortress (aka the bed) and grabbed more ammo (aka pillows).Laughing, the teens continued their war, merrily knocking the hell out of each other.

All of a sudden, Kagome cried out in pain when Inuyasha accidentally hit her on the side of her face, the side which Kouga had hit her on before.

"OWW!" She yelled, moving her hand to cover her face.

"Kags, are you okay?" Inuyasha said, dropping the pillow and looking over her.

"Okay, that's it, someone got hurt," Sango said, going into 'mother mode', she pointed to the door and looked at the boys "Out you two."

Inuyasha, having assured that Kagome was in no real danger rolled his eyes and him and Miroku left the room, their heads looking down and pouting, looking to all the world as if they were five-year-olds just told that they had to go put away their toys.

Shaking her head at their immaturity, Sango's smiling face turned to one of concern as she looked back at Kagome and tried to move her hand to see where it hurt.

"Let me see it." Sango said even as Kagome shook her head.

"No I'm fine really," Kagome said, not looking her in the eyes, "He just hit me unexpectedly….sneaky Inuyasha." She said jokingly.

"All right, if you say so," Sango said, "but let me just see it to make sure you don't need a bandage or anything."

"No," Kagome said again, moving aside and looking for her pajamas in her drawer, "let's just go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Sure…." Sango said, as she looked at her, she had a funny feeling, but she just shrugged it off.

Soon enough, both were in bed, snuggled up, and Kagome instantly went to sleep. Sango however, was not so lucky, she couldn't get Kagome's evasiveness out of her mind.

Deciding that sitting there for hours on end would do nothing, she got up as quiet as possible and snuck over to her sleeping friend.

Turning her I-pod on to use as a lamp, she placed the device over Kagome's cheek, careful to tilt it away from her eyes, and there she saw it, a bruise and a slightly red cut running down her best friend's cheek.

"That couldn't have come from the pillow," Sango whispered to herself as she examined the wound, "unless Inuyasha's claw accidentally hit her?"

In either case, Sango assessed that the wound was not that bad and that, at the very least, meant she didn't have to worry. So breathing easier, Sango made her way back to her own bed and went to sleep.

A minutes, Kagome opened her eyes, checking to see if the coast was clear and breathed a sigh of relief.

At least she doesn't suspect…, she thought as she snuggled deeper into her blanket.

**MORNING**

Everyone woke up around 10 AM and immediately raced downstairs to eat the breakfast Mrs. Higurashi had prepared….pancakes and coffee! (YUM : )

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Inuyasha asked as he shoveled another whole pancake into his mouth.

"How bout the mall?" Kagome piped, sipping her coffee.

"I'm in!" Sango said from her seat, and everyone else agreed.

Since they were all dressed and ready to go they hopped in each of their cars, mostly to just take up all the available parking spots and piss people off by making them park far away….hey, obesity is becoming a problem, they were simply making people walk a little more, they were trying to improve their health!

Right before they were going to leave Inuyasha and Miroku suggested food from Friendly's before continuing there long bag carrying journey out to the cars. The boys sighed in relief when the girls agreed to it.

They got there table and ordered there food and drinks.

"Hey Kitten, is your cheek okay?" Inu asked worried.

"Ya, it's fine you know I'm stronger than that c-mon Yash."

"But Kagome.." Sango started to say.

Kagome was well aware that Sango looked at her cheek last night so she interupted her.

"Yes Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering something but I figured it out"

"..Okay.. then"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, but in both the girls mines they sighed. After the boys ate and got feuled they were ready to go.

When they got to the cars the boys were sweating up a flood.

"You two do know we would have more bags if we didn't run outta money.. right?"

They grunted but were happy they were broke.

"Let's be lucky they didn't use there credit cards" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha

"AHH I forgot about those let's go Sango!" Kagome started pulling Sango acting like they were going to get more bags but then they started laughing.

"Okay let's go I wanna put all this stuff up." Sango saved the boy's day.

Hugging Sango and Miroku goodbye, since Miroku was helping Sango carry her bags back to her car, Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to their cars and put all the stuff in Kagome's trunk….and backseat….and the passenger seat….Inuyasha had to put a few in his car to drop off later….

"WHY exactly did you need all this stuff?" Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome's car, which seemed to have dropped closer to the ground under the weight.

Kagome just laughed and sweat dropped a bit before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for all his hard work…..and that's when Kouga pulled up.

I think this chapter is short but I think I'm gonna write the second tonight or first thing in the morning.


	6. Suprise, I'm Back Early!

Last time on Face Down;

Just as Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from there hug Koga pulled up...

"Hey Kagome" Koga said with a sweet smile. Kagome went wide eyed.

"Hi Koga I thought you were out of town for business with your dad?" Kagome responded a little frightened.

Inuyasha looked at Koga with death in his eyes but didn't speak a word. He rummiged around in his back pocket.

"Well I was but it got boring and..."

_"I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd, waiting for my chance to break through_

_my chance to live again._

_Now it seems I found some friends who finally under."_

He picked it up pretanding there was someone who he was really talking to.

"Hey mom. Yeah I'm still at the mall, I'm getting ready to leave, dinner at 6:00.. I'll see if she wants too. Oh she has to? Okay we'll leave right now. No, she's gonna want to go to her house, to get changed for dinner. Oh it's not only dinner? Oh a meeting with you guys and her parents, about the company? Okay I'll tell her. Love you too mom, see ya soon. Bye."

"Kagome sorry you can't stay with Koga but we have to go. It's 4:30 now, were gonna have to go home get you changed then go to my house"

"Why?"

"Our parents schedualed a dinner party/meeting with a bunch of companies were going to have to meet."

"Ohh okay"

"You here that wolf face say good bye cause we have to go."

"Shut up dog breath what if she doesnt want to?"

"She has to wolf brain, it's a **MANDATORY** metting!"

"He's right Koga I have to go."

"What if I dont want you too?"

"You can't choose if I can or can't go I'm sorry I HAVE to."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then, but before you go I want to talk to you real quick"

"Um, okay. Inuyasha we'll be right back." She looked at him a little worried.

"Okay but wolf shit make it fast."

"Shut up I will."

Kagome and Koga walked over to a alley way next to the mall.

Koga caressed kagomes face and kissed her, she was shocked at first she thought he was going to hit her. She just losend up and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his kneck. Koga broke the kiss, and hugged her.

"I've missed you those two business days"

"Mmhm" She nodded noded nuzzled her nose in his kneck.

Koga pulled away and looked at her. She actually smiled. She was happy Koga was different. He was the guy she dated and started to fall inlove with. Then why did he hit her?

Koga started to smile, but not a happy one. A mischivious (sp?) one. He shot his hand at her throat and threw her up against the wall of the ally. Kagome started to struggle and she tried to pull his off her throat. Then the images of him hitting her flooded back.

"Listen wench I told you not to tell Inuysha! But you did anyway, please make me think I forgot to tell you not to tell Inuyasha, go ahead tell me I forgot cause' I really wanna hear that"

Kagome stilled struggled to get free losing breath quickly. Koga picked her off the wall but threw her back up against it. Then he dropped her.

"If I was you Kagome I wouldn't tell another soul. I'll always find out. Trust me. If the dog comes near me, he's dead got it. I'll even make sure your pretty little face watches it. Now go before that dog get's suspisous."

She got up and stepped away, he followed behind her like nothing happened. Kagome wasn't crying she was just trying to swallow her spit to get the dryness out and start breathing regularly again.

She met up with Inuyasha and gave him a look like not to say anything. He just stayed quiet.

Koga got in his car and looked at the two.

"Bye baby, bye dog." Koga gave Kagome one last look as to say don't-say-a-damn-word-about-what-just-happened.

When Koga was clear out of the parking lot and down the road Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed. Saying he did something. She pulled out her phone and gave him a one-minute sign. Then his phone started to ring. He looked at her.

"Answer it" He saw it was a msg.

_Sweetheart- he almost killed me look at my kneck_

Inuyasha looked up and went wide eyed. Then handed her a water bottle from his pocket.

"Thank you."

"No problem." '_that fucking wolf I'll kill him"_

"I know what your thinking. You know I just can't leave him, I.. don't know what to do though."

Inuyasha hugged her and ran his hand over her hair, she squeezed back and relaxed in his hold.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at her giving her the same one-minute sign. He started smiling

_Babe-You do know we really do have a party meeting though you know that right_

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Inuyasha!"

"What I'm telling the truth, come on let's go."

They hopped in the cars and took off towards Kagome's house.

They got on there dead end road and Inuysha pulled sped up next to her.

"Feel like racin?" He asked with a smile.

Kagome looked at him and then looked back on the road and sped forward.

"You cheat!" He smiled though and sped up.

Both doing about 160 two minutes away from the house.

They looked at each other, and when Inuyasha looked forward He went wide eyed. Kagome saw this and looked forward to and slammed on the brakes.

"Inuyasha! Pull over to the right!!"

But He wasn't paying attention. He kept going staring at what was ahead.

Kagome slammed on the acceleration pedal and was at 100 in less then 30 seconds. doing 180 she cought up to inuysha no problem.

Kagome gently but quickly moved her car up against his and pushed him to the right [she was on his left

He finally snapped out of it when he looked over and saw kagome where he just was.

Then looked ahead he was much closer. Too close.

Kagome didn't have enough time.

i swear i am soooo sorry i havent updated. There was this whole period of time where I just got bored of reading and writing my ugly nasty stories. I strongly wanted to just delete my fanfiction and all the stories. But I decided not to.

Hopefully I'll be updating every story before i start school on the 6th of septemeber.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
